Control
by theflexibledetective
Summary: Beckett's having a bad day at work, and Castle is stuck at home writing another chapter for his new novel. When writers block hits, he decides to get Beckett to help him out with a little...research. When he finds a certain item in her kinky box, he plans on using it...and making her lose control. Rated M for mature sexual content. Complete now, may add on future chapters later.


**A/N - it's been a very long time since I've written fanfiction, but this show was just too good for me not to start back up again. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was Thursday. Not any Thursday in particular, but sometimes things happen on the most seemingly insignificant days that make them especially memorable. This Thursday, Castle had a chapter due that Gina had been nagging him about for the past two weeks, and despite his best efforts, he couldn't deny that it could be put off another day. So, he was stuck at home trying to write a rather hot scene between Rook and Heat while Beckett was up to her elbows in murder. Despite his best effort, Castle was bored and uninspired. He couldn't possibly be expected to work in these conditions, could he? He picked up his phone, flipping to the photos that he and Beckett had taken a few weeks ago, but, while they titillated him, they did nothing to inspire the lustful words that this chapter needed to make it another bestseller. So, he decided to turn to his muse.<p>

_I can't wait for you to get home tonight,_

_I'm having trouble with this one scene, and I'm hoping we could do a little research..._

He sent the text, and almost instantly he got a response from Beckett.

_Might not make it over tonight. Case is running late._

Castle stretched his neck. Time to draw her in.

_Not going well? Anything I can help with?_

Beckett's response came moments later.

_No. Running in circles. V. Frustrating. Talk tomorrow?_

After years of being around Beckett, he knew that she would continue to run in circles until the early hours of the morning. What she needed was a relaxing night in, and what he needed was a night with his muse. Really, it was a win-win situation...if he could just get her to agree to come over.

_Come over tonight. I'll make you dinner, run you a bath. _

_You could go over the case with me?_

Beckett's hesitation was apparent in the time it took her to respond. Castle could imagine her at her desk, biting her lip deep in thought, weighing the pros and cons. He could see every argument she was having with herself, but he left it, knowing that eventually she'd realize that it might be better to take a night off and give herself time to recharge her batteries than it would be to sit in her apartment, or worse, the precinct, all night going over the case files that had undoubtedly been combed through a thousand times over.

Castle's phone beeped again five minutes later. Beckett.

_Late dinner, early to bed okay?_

Castle responded.

_I'll help you with the case,_

_you help me with the scene._

_We can go to bed right after._

Beckett responded

_Sure, Castle. See you soon._

Castle smirked, already plotting all the things that he was going to do to get Beckett's mind off the case for the night. He saved the document on his laptop, and e-mailed Gina, promising her that the next chapter would be in first thing in the morning. There was a very specific scene in mind that he wanted to try out, but it was going to take a few props, and he was hoping that the locked box that was temporarily stashed under his bed might have one or two items that could come in handy tonight.

* * *

><p>Beckett arrived at the loft at nine, two hours later than what she'd have liked. Her hair was a mess from running her fingers through it in frustration. Her eyes were bloodshot from staring at the computer screen and the murder board for too long. Her body felt itchy and jittery from sitting and <em>waiting<em> for someone, anyone, to show up to the precinct with the suspect they'd been looking for. She was used to using up all that energy the coffee gave her by running around chasing leads, but her entire investigation had come to a grinding halt when their lead suspect had disappeared from under their noses. Her jaw ached from gnashing her teeth, and when Castle opened the door with a large glass of red wine, looking fresh and annoyingly chipper, she had the urge to say _fuck it all_ and go sulk in her own apartment for a few hours. But then she had to catch a whiff of whatever Castle had cooked them for dinner, and she decided maybe she'd stick around, just for a bite to eat. Better than the "styrofoam temple" that awaited her in her apartment.

"Bad day?" Castle said as Beckett stepped into the apartment, and he handed her her wine.

"Mmm," was all she could manage before she launched into her current dilemma, and she let Castle guide her to the table and serve her dinner while she kept up her single-sided conversation. It wasn't until she stopped her tirade long enough to take a bite of the ravioli that Castle made for her to realize how _hungry_ she actually was. Castle waited until she had finished over half of her meal before he spoke again.

"Better?" he asked.

Her smile was sheepish, and she nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I just wasn't...ugh. How was your day?"

Castle smiled, feeling flirtatious. "Better, now that you're here."

"Anything interesting happening to Heat & Rook?"

Castle smirked. "It's always interesting, but I'm stuck on something. Hence, the research."

He received a classic Kate Beckett eye roll. "And what kind of _research_ might that be? Let me guess, Rook and Heat get caught by an international spy who is investigating a pre-teen school dance and get trapped in a janitor's closet, so you need us to re-enact it to see how quickly we could get out of that situation? Or-"

"Oh detective, don't be coy," he interrupted, reaching under the table to trace shapes on Beckett's knee, "You knew exactly what you were getting into when you agreed to come to dinner. Heat and Rook have to go into a BDSM club. Undercover."

"Really, Castle? That's your best excuse to get me into bed? We've already done the undercover BDSM club stint, remember?"

"But this time, they have to actually play along. For the case's sake, you understand..."

"No! Because I find it hard to believe that a New York City Detective and her quirky sidekick would ever have to get in so deep that they'd -"

"It's fiction," he reminded her, "and you're stressed about the case, why don't I help you take your mind off of it?"

He got up from the table and stood behind her, massaging her shoulders. Beckett took a large sip of wine and tried to ignore the blush that she could feel creeping up her neck. They hadn't had much alone time together these past few days, life had been too crazy. This week Martha had gone to Paris, and Alexis wasn't really around much with her new boyfriend, so she and Castle had both been expecting some time together, but then with this murder...

"I really should be focusing on -" Castle swooped down and interrupted Beckett's refusal with a kiss. She let him. It was half-hearted anyways. He teased her with little pecks, and a soft bite to her lower lip, quickly laving it with his tongue after. She sighed, missing this, and reached her arms up to drag him down, closer to her, so she could kiss him properly. He broke their kiss before she could ensnare him, and stood, offering her his hand.

"Come on, I'll draw you a bath," he said. Beckett barely hesitated before she grabbed her wine glass, took him by the hand, and followed him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Beckett sat in the giant soaker tub in Castle's bathroom, neck deep in bubbles. Castle, ever the gentleman, hadn't tried to cop a feel when he helped Beckett undress, nor did he try to join her. Instead, he got changed into a pair of shorts and an undershirt and sat on the lip of the tub behind her. He dipped his feet in and rested them against her sides, and she leaned back, letting her head fall into his lap.<p>

They stayed like this for a few minutes, each taking sips of wine from the same wine glass, slowly unwinding. When the underlying tension in Beckett's muscles gradually drifted off, Castle started to massage her shoulders. Beckett automatically rolled her head forward to give him better access to her neck. She tried not to moan as he gently worked a knot out of the crease where her neck met her shoulders, but her nipples pebbled in the warm water, and she bit her lip in response. Castle, ever observant, moved his hands forward, lower, until his fingers made contact with the dip between her breasts. Beckett's head rolled back until her head rested on his knees, allowing him greater access, and he took advantage, slowly massaging one breast, and then the next, leaving her puckered nipples untouched until Beckett finally shifted into his explorative digits. Castle stopped and got out of the tub, kneeling on the floor next to her so he could have an easier reach to continue his ministrations. Beckett sunk lower in the tub, enjoying Castle's exploratory touch.

"So, this research...what exactly does it involve?"

Castle leaned in and bit her neck gently. She moaned as he sucked the same spot delicately, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough that it had her pressing her thighs together, trying to alleviate some of the pressure that had started to build. Castle's hand snuck under the water and snaked in between her thighs, gently stroking her lips.

"Well, the scene starts out with Heat and Rook having to play along with another couple. They need to prove that the couple killed a girl by using the same type of restraints that had been used while they killed the girl."

"That wouldn't prove -"

"Shh. It's fiction, and there's more." His fingers dipped past her lips to brush against her clit, and Beckett started to rock her hips in time with his movements. She swallowed hard and tried to remember where she was going with her train of thought.

"S-so Heat, and Rook..."

"They get themselves invited into a private room in this BDSM club. The only other couple in there are their suspected killers, but the killers don't want to play along until they go first."

Beckett was having a hard time believing Castle's story, but at the moment he was teasing his fingers in and out of her pussy, making her inner muscles flutter around them. Her breathing was coming in short stutters, and her eyelids grew heavy with pleasure. Castle reached with his other hand to start playing with her nipples, and Beckett's hips bucked wildly against his fingers. Beckett could only detect the slightest strain in Castle's voice as he continued.

"So, Rook decides to tie Nikki Heat up and have his _wicked _way with her, while Nikki plays the perfect submissive..."

"Wait, why does Nikki have to be the one getting tied up? Why can't it be the other way around?"

"Because you had a bad day at work, and I figured you be into it after I found the ball gag in your kinky box."

Beckett sat up straight in the tub, halting Castle's movements, her eyebrows raised. She tried to look indignant, but she couldn't deny the thrill that was running through her. She had bought the ball gag a few years ago, mostly out of curiosity, but her boyfriend at the time hadn't been interested in the slightest in that or her kinky box in general, and so it had been shelved and subsequently forgotten about until now.

"My box? You went through _my _box?"

Castle tried not to snigger.

"It was locked!" she said.

"Yes, and I picked the lock. Funny, I never noticed the gag before; it was buried down at the bottom. But I needed a bit more inspiration, and now I have it."

"Castle..."

"Detective Beckett, are you telling me that you don't want this? The evidence clearly says otherwise." Beckett bit her lip. Castle grinned and moved in closer until his lips were pressed against her ear, and she shivered. "Tell me you haven't craved this. Tell me you haven't been desperate to lose control. Have you ever touched yourself to the thought of being tied up, and spanked until you came? Does that get you off, detective?" Beckett throat worked desperately to answer him, but her mouth was dry, and only a whimper escaped. "Now, if you don't like this as much as I think you will, we can stop. But let me take you to bed. Let me make you feel good. Are you okay with losing control?"

He stared deeply into her eyes, loving her dazed look, knowing that he put that there. She was still speechless; all she could do was nod in agreement. He offered her his hand and helped her out of the tub. He dried her quickly, and to Beckett's slight disappointment, didn't pay any special attention to the areas she wanted him to most. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Trust me, I'll make sure you like it." The heat in his voice made her shiver.

She bit her lip and nodded to Castle, and hand in hand, he led her into the bedroom.

Beckett lay on the bed, fully exposed and uncaring, enjoying Castle's hungry look as his eyes raked over her body. He knelt over her, her legs bent and framing his body. He slowly dragged his hands up and down her thighs while she squirmed, trying to get his hands to move lower. Without warning, he pinned her hips to the bed with his forearm.

"Now, I think we need to establish some ground rules," he said, "Starting with a safeword."

"Apples," she said quickly. He grinned.

"Good. So, if anything here happens that you're not comfortable with, you say apples, and I'll stop. Do you understand?"

Beckett rolled her eyes, "Castle, I think I understand the rules behind a safeword. It's not rocket science."

Castle's eyes grew dark, and he used his free hand to spank Beckett firmly on her ass. She yelped.

"I don't appreciate your sass, detective. When you're in my bed, you need to understand something. I am your Master, and I demand respect. Do you understand?"

Beckett licked her lips, the pain in her ass spreading deliciously, making her tingle in all the right places. Castle's authoritative tone was definitely giving her something to squirm about, as she could feel herself getting wetter with the thought of him dominating her. He spanked her again when she didn't answer quickly enough.

"I asked you a question, detective. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Good. For tonight, I want you to be silent, unless I ask you a direct question or you need to use your safeword. There is to be no talking. You are also not permitted to move, unless I move you myself. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. And, detective?" Castle leaned across Beckett's body, getting close enough so they could look each other directly in the eyes. "Tonight, you call me '_sir_'"

Castle took both of Beckett's hands in his and spread them so she was laid out across the bed. He pushed his body against hers, his cock lining up with her pussy. Beckett pursed her lips as his cock bumped against her clit, and, forgetting herself, she pressed her hips against his to increase the pressure. Without warning, he spanked her ass cheek again, not hard, but sharply enough that the noise echoed in the room. Her mouth popped open in shock.

"I told you not to move, detective. That was a warning. The next time you move, it'll be harder. Do you understand?"

Beckett nodded, biting her lip at the way the word _detective_ rolled so seductively off of his tongue. Without warning, Castle spanked her again, harder this time.

"Disappointing, detective. How easily you forget my simple rules. I asked you a direct question, which means you need to answer me. So, _do you understand_?"

"Y-yes." Beckett swallowed hard, trying to ignore her body as it throbbed in response to the pain. She hadn't realized how much she might actually enjoy something like this, and it thrilled her that he was willing to experiment. He spanked her again, this time harder. Beckett could feel her ass getting warmer as he managed to hit the exact same spot each time. Her mouth was dry, and she was so, so turned on.

"Yes, what?" he said.

"Yes sir," she said, her breathing shallow. He caressed her ass, and enjoyed watching her going slowly insane as he teased her.

"Good girl," he said, and came to kneel between Beckett's thighs. He ran his fingers up and down her legs, and Beckett remained still, hips firmly planted on the bed. After a few passes, Castle started to drag his nails up and down her thighs, getting closer and closer to exactly where Beckett wanted him most. He could see her pussy was dripping for attention, and he loved watching her breathing get shorter the more turned on she was. He rewarded her by quickly giving her clit attention, circling the small nub with his thumb, and then moving his fingers back onto her thighs.

"I could do this for hours, you know. Tease you like this. Maybe one day I will. Maybe one day, I'll lay you down, just like this detective, and I'll get you so _fucking wet_ you can't even think any more. And then, instead of getting you off, like I know you'd want, like I know you'd expect, I'd get myself off. I'll let you watch, I'd let myself come _all over you_, and you wouldn't get any release." Castle paused his ministrations to touch himself, over his shorts. "Maybe I'd make you wait weeks until you could come, would you like that, detective?"

Beckett was gasping at this point, trying to control her body from pushing up against him. "N-no sir," she said. Castle smiled. "Well, that's too bad, isn't it? Too bad you wouldn't get the choice."

Without warning, he pushed two fingers inside of her. Her body betrayed her mind and arched up into his probing fingers, and she moaned loudly at the contact. He removed his fingers just as quickly, and spanked her, hard, eliciting a loud cry from her.

"What did I say about moving, detective?"

"I'm sorry, sir," she moaned. Beckett stared at her lover, silently begging him to please, do something, do _anything_, because she just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Next time, you'll get five," he said, his voice steely. Beckett couldn't decide if she'd like that or not, but her nipples betrayed her as she could feel them hardening, her breasts feeling heavy and full, her skin tingling with need.

After a moment, he thrust his two fingers back into her, slowly this time, and Beckett managed to keep herself from arching off the bed. He pumped his digits, slowly, slowly, letting them slip out fully before pounding them back in, and Beckett's eyes closed in blissful relief. It was too much, and not enough, and it felt as if her nerves were on fire with the sensations that just his fingers were giving her.

Castle shifted on the bed, and Beckett's eyes flew open when she felt his tongue tentatively trace around her wet folds. He stopped, and looked up at her, silently reminding her not to move, and started again, working his way around, lapping at the mess she was leaving all over herself, but avoiding the one spot where he knew she wanted it most. His fingers kept up their maddening rhythm while his other hand shifted her hips wider, spreading her out even more on the king sized bed. Beckett bit her lip when Castle's tongue slowly made its way to the crease of her ass. Her thighs tensed, and Castle made his way up to her clit, laving it gently.

"Relax," he said, and she did. If he kept this up, there wasn't much she _wouldn't_ do for this man. He spent awhile sucking and nipping at the swollen bud, enough to drive her crazy, to make her want to buck her hips hard against him, to get him to go faster, rougher, anything, but before she could, he moved back down to her ass and tongued his way slowly, slowly in. Before his tongue could probe farther, his fingers replaced it, and they were slicked with something. Lube, Beckett figured, but she couldn't see the container in the dimly lit room. At this point, she couldn't even be bothered, all she could focus on was his fingers still pumping into her, and the one that was slowly pushing its way into her anus, something that she had never really been comfortable with until _Oh God_ right now.

His finger pushed past the ring of tight muscle, and held it there for a few moments, letting Beckett get used to this unfamiliar sensation. When he could feel her body relaxing again, he started a push and pull rhythm with the ones in her pussy, and dipped his head back down to her clit.

Castle made her promise not to talk, but Beckett was finding it increasingly difficult as her entire body was wracked with pleasure. She moaned, so loudly she was sure the whole building could hear her, and she didn't care. He was masterfully bringing her to a fast orgasm as his tongue swept over her clit, again and again, keeping with the rhythm of his fingers. The ones in her pussy twisted as he pulled out, and she let out a small scream. She couldn't help it, her hands moved up to his head, her fingers tangled with his hair as she pulled him closer, closer. "Oh _Jesus_, Rick, yes, please. Fuck-"

And he stopped. Beckett almost screamed in frustration. She was so close, her body was still hanging onto that ledge and she knew if pushed his fingers back in, that she'd be done, and she shifted closer-

"Was I not perfectly clear in my expectations for you tonight?" Castle asked, the slight tremor in his voice betraying how turned on he was watching Beckett lose herself. She lay on the bed silently, trembling as her body slowly stopped sending little darts of pleasure through her system. When Castle was sure she wouldn't come just by him touching her, he got up and retrieved something from the front hallway.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, detective, but you're not leaving me much of a choice," he said darkly. Beckett heard a clink of metal, but could only see the silhouette of Castle coming closer in the dimly lit room. Castle grabbed her hips, and flipped her over onto her stomach. He took both of her hands and pinned them up against the headboard. She felt the cold metal wrap around each wrist and snap close, her handcuffs securing her to somewhere at the back of the bed, at the headboard. "I'd secure your feet too, but it looks like you didn't have the proper equipment for that. Don't worry though, I've already ordered something online, for next time." To make his point even clearer, he ran his finger over the arch of her foot, enjoying when her foot twitched reflexively.

Castle grabbed Beckett's kinky box out from under the bed, and put the ball gag down on the nightstand. "I'm glad you're giving me the opportunity to use this on you too, tonight."

Beckett could just make out the shape of it in the dim room, and her stomach clenched in anticipation. It almost made up for the fact that Castle didn't let her orgasm earlier.

"I'd put it on now, but first you're going to help me with something. Do you remember what I said about earlier? About what I'd do if you moved, or spoke again?"

Castle's voice was gravelly again, and Beckett tugged against the handcuffs, enjoying the way the metal bit into her skin.

"I think you said something about _five_, sir" she said, sassily. She was loving this.

"Good. Now I want you to count them for me. Then, when I'm done, I'm gagging you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Castle climbed back onto the bed and positioned himself behind her, angling her hips upwards so her ass was beautifully presented to him, and he stroked her for a bit, contemplating where to spank her first. The first slap stung when it landed on the crease between her ass and thigh. Castle waited a moment, but all he could hear was Beckett's staggered breathing.

"Detective?"

"Shit. Sorry. One."

The next slap was harder, and Castle could hear Beckett's sharp intake of breath at the shock of it.

"T-two."

He would have worried, but he could tell she was still just as turned on by the way she shifted to let her nipples slide against the cotton sheets. Each slap after that increased in force, and by the fifth one, Beckett was a writhing mess in bed, desperate for him to just _fuck her_ already, and Castle would be lying if he wasn't completely worked up, his cock pressing desperately against his shorts. He ran his hand over her ass, pleased at the heat emanating from it, and Beckett twitched at the spark of pain that his hands caused. He took one leg and slid it up on the bed, bending her knee, and allowing her leg to press up until her knee was almost up to her armpit, and the other he let drop back straight until Beckett was lying with her whole body pressed into the mattress, her pussy spread for his pleasure. His fingers slid along her wet folds, confirming that she fucking loved this. Castle took the ball gag from beside the nightstand, and held it in front of her.

"I'm going to put this on you now," he said, "If you get uncomfortable, or if you want me to stop, knock twice on the headboard. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl."

He tipped her mouth open by pressing down on her chin with his fingers, and popped the gag into her mouth. It was a beginner's gag, it had holes in it so Beckett could breathe a little easier, but the sight of it made Castle almost come on the spot, and he knew that he'd be buying similar items in the future. From the way Beckett moaned the moment it went into her mouth, Castle knew that she enjoyed it as much as he did. He sat back on his heels to admire his handiwork, and knew he just couldn't wait any longer. He stripped off his shorts and undershirt, and grabbed Beckett's hips, angling them up until his cock aligned with her pussy.

Obediently, Beckett stayed motionless as Castle ran the head of his cock from her clit all the way to the crease of her ass.

"One day, I'll fuck you here. Would you like that?"

Beckett could only moan around the gag. Oh god, at this point, she'd agree to _anything_, she just needed him to fuck her.

"Not today though, another time," he said. He ran his cock back up to her pussy, and slowly started to push in. Both of them groaned simultaneously as his cock slid in slowly, inch by inch, until he was buried in her. He took his hands off her hips and leaned forward, his cock twitching as he sunk in even farther, and he took her hands, still manacled, and pressed them against the headboard.

"You might want to hold on for this," he whispered in her ear, and her whole body tensed in anticipation. He grabbed her hips again, pulled out, and slammed back in. Hard. Beckett could hardly catch her breath before he did it again. And again. And _yes_, oh god, _this_ was what she needed. His rhythm was constant and Beckett was making little noises into the gag as the bed slammed into the wall repeatedly. His pelvis kept hitting the spot that he had spanked moments ago, and Beckett was grinding up against him, desperate for that delicious mixture of pain and pleasure. He spanked her again for moving, although this time halfheartedly as he was too busy focusing on fucking her into the mattress to care.

She tried pressing up into him, to get onto her knees, but his hands pressed her hips harder into the mattress, and she was truly under his control, only able to desperately scratch at the headboard as she slowly lost her mind. Everything was too much and not enough at once, and her skin was on fire in every place that he touched. Castle tried to keep up his aloof demeanour, but with every thrust he could feel himself losing control, could feel his body's desire to just pound, harder and harder, until both of them came. Beckett was getting more and more wound up, falling deeper into these sensations as his cock throbbed and pushed deeper inside of her. Her nails dug into the headboard, and she thrashed against the bindings, trying to reach her clit, wanting just a little more pressure there so she could finally come.

Castle, as if reading her mind, snaked his hand around to her pussy and slid his fingers against her dripping clit. She screamed into the gag and bucked wildly into him. He was half-lying on her, his knees pressed into the bed to give him leverage, and his thrusts became jerkier, faster, and his fingers quickened their pace against her clit, and he tried to hold on just a little longer until Beckett came. It wouldn't be long now, he could tell by the way her muscles tensed, the way her eyes were screwed shut, the way her pussy clenched desperately around his cock, the way her fingers tightened over the headboard that she was seconds away from losing it. And he _fucking_ loved it. His lips found purchase on her neck, and he bit her. Her eyes flew open in shock, and she could feel the world constricting around her until it was just her and him, and they both lost themselves.

Beckett's mind was blissfully blank in that first moment that she started to come. She bit down so hard on the ball gag she was afraid she'd either break her teeth or bite the damn thing in half. She was pretty sure she was screaming, but she was too busy concentrating on the way her pussy was contracting, the way Rick's cock was throbbing and twitching inside of her, the way her skin and her brain felt like there were fireworks going off inside of her, the way she was shuddering, and clenching, and _oh, sweet Jesus, yes_, coming so hard that everything, for a few moments, went dark.

* * *

><p>Beckett came to slowly, her hips still twitching from post-orgasm aftershocks. Her muscles felt like jelly, and she was sure she'd be perfectly, blissfully sore in the morning. Castle was unlocking the handcuffs and unbuckling the ball gag clumsily, his orgasm clearly having an effect on his motor functions. They smiled weakly at each other when she was free, and Castle stumbled into the bathroom for a washcloth to clean Beckett up.<p>

Afterwards, Beckett found herself encased in Castle's arms, and he nuzzled her hair as they both came down from their respective highs.

"So," Castle said hoarsely, "you liked it?"

Beckett grinned. "Yeah."

"Even the part where -"

"Especially that part. I loved that."

"Good. Me too."

Beckett giggled, and turned her face upwards so she could softly kiss him. "So, was your research successful? Are you able to finish the chapter now that you have _all_ the details right?"

Castle raised his eyebrows. "Well, it was very informative...but I think I may have to leave a few details out. I need my books to stay in the Mystery section, not Erotica."

Beckett's eyelids were getting heavy, and all she could manage was a soft chuckle. Castle pulled the blankets closer around them, Beckett shifted into him, her head resting on his chest, content with just listening to his heart beating. It wasn't long before they had both fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>The smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the open bedroom door was what woke Beckett up the next morning. She rolled over onto her back and smiled when she could feel the tug of her muscles reminding her of the strain she put them through the night before. She stretched slowly, pointing her toes and arching her back, before slowly rolling to her side. She looked at the clock. 9:30. <em>Shit<em>! She flew out of bed, and almost fell over in her rush to put her clothes on. Beckett ran into the kitchen half dressed, half annoyed and half endeared to see Castle wearing an old t-shirt and a tacky apron, frying bacon.

"Castle!" she said as she buttoned her blouse, "Why didn't you wake me up? I'm late for work!"

Castle set a plate of food down at her seat at the breakfast bar. "Fear not, milady, I called Ryan and let him know you were feeling a little run down and you were sleeping in. He promised to call if there was an update on your suspect. _And_ he just phoned a few minutes ago to say that uniforms found him and they're on their way to the precinct now."

Beckett stared for a moment, processing all of it. Castle came around the counter and guided her to a stool. There was a steaming cup of hot coffee already next to her plate, and she gratefully took a large sip as she slowly woke up.

"You shouldn't have done that, Castle, I need to go in -"

"And you will. _After _breakfast. I made Ryan promise to let the guy sit in the box until you got there."

Beckett smiled at that, and took a heaping forkful of eggs.

"They're going to let me interview the suspect?" she confirmed. Castle nodded. She took a bite of bacon, and walked around to where Castle was standing, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well then, I guess I could just let him sweat it out a bit in there. Looks like a whole twenty minutes of my morning just opened up. Now, what do you suggest we do with it?"

Castle didn't even waste a second, and he pushed Beckett up against the counter. He fully intended to fuck her like this, wearing the apron, and her half-dressed, a quickie against their breakfast bar. It was, after all, just another Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Like I said before, it's been a long time, and I've been out of the fanfic world for awhile now, so any constructive criticism you may have, I'm all ears! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
